


nothing to escape from and nothing to escape to

by majesdane



Series: fifteen genres, one prompt [3]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Kozue gets close to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to escape from and nothing to escape to

**Author's Note:**

> Duel 03 · Duel: Désir

**first.**

"What would your brother say, I wonder?" Juri asks, from the window. 

Kozue stretches, pushing a hand back through her hair. "Why?" she asks, rolling over onto her side, haphazardly pulling the sheets with her. "Are you worried about something like that?"

The corners of Juri's mouth turn up into something of a smirk. "No," she says, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

She's wearing a man's dress shirt, only a few of the buttons done up, just that and her underpants. Her hair's pulled off to one side, draped over a shoulder. The chain of the locket she's got around her neck glints slightly in the moonlight. There's still a faint blush on her cheeks from earlier.

Kozue doesn't know why, but she likes that particular detail. She can still feel sticky-wetness on the inside her her thighs and she thinks that maybe she'd like to go another round before she sneaks off back to her own dorm. Unless Juri lets her stay here, which somehow she doubts very much; Juri is probably afraid that people would notice. Kozue doesn't care either way. 

Still. Might as well have a little more fun while Juri's still in a good mood. Kozue's already imagined Juri carefully crafting a speech for the end of the evening, telling Kozue that no, she's not _like that_ , that this was just a one time thing, that it means nothing at all. It makes her laugh, thinking about it. 

Juri turns, narrows her eyes. "What?"

Kozue shakes her head, presses the back of her hand against her mouth. A pretty, practiced move; she knows Juri probably loves it. "Nothing," she says, rolling onto her back, letting the sheets fall _just_ so, to expose the pale, soft skin of her breasts. She motions to Juri. "Come back to bed," she says. " _Sempai_." She lets the word linger on her tongue, drawing it out. 

Juri complies, crawling into bed. She lies back, lets Kozue undo the buttons on her shirt. "You remind me a little of someone," she says, brushing the hair out of Kozue's eyes. 

That piques Kozue's interest somewhat. "Oh?" She bends down to kiss the swell of Juri's breast, presses her hand down between Juri's legs, grins at how Juri's hips buck forward at the touch. Juri is such easy prey, really. But Kozue doesn't mind. Sometimes it's nice, not being challenged. With Juri, it's all just take, take, take. It's the best kind of fun. She licks Juri's nipple, rolls it against her tongue. "Someone at Ohtori?"

"No." Juri's eyes flutter closed. "Just . . . someone. No one important."

It's a lie. Of course it is. Kozue indulges her in it though. Why not. 

 

**second.**

She kisses Touga in the piano room, just because she knows it would piss Miki off the most, to find them together here. Touga seems to know, too, with the way he grins into the kiss -- or maybe it's just because Kozue's unbuttoning his jacket, resting her palm on his chest. They've been together a few times before, so this isn't anything new, but she likes how he's always so eager, so accommodating. He's someone she can rely on -- for something like this, anyway.

He sits down on the piano bench. She moves forward, straddling his hips, her knees on either side of him. It tickles a little, when his fingers first brush along her thighs, and she laughs, pushing forward, urging him onward. He's good at what he does, of course, and that's another reason she likes him. 

"Your brother will be here soon," he tells her, his mouth against her neck.

It sounds like a challenge -- and maybe it is. 

 

**third.**

It's a boy from the basketball club. One who's always losing in the pick-up games against Utena Tenjou. She can't even remember his name, but he's two years older than her and just the sort of guy that her brother would hate, which makes him absolutely perfect. She flirts with him in the courtyard, leans in just _so_ , and it's great, really, the way Miki's gaze hardens into a glare when he spots them together. 

Kozue catches Miki's wrist in the bathroom, in the evening before bed.

"If you want something," she says, "you should take it."

 

**fourth.**

She meets the new transfer student in the library. Takatsuki something, she can't remember. Shiori. She's got dark eyes and dark hair and she is different from everyone else that Kozue knows. She finds Shiori interesting, mostly because she's got a kind of meanness in her that's attractive. They're a little bit alike, maybe, though Shiori is a little more --

Kozue doesn't know. That's what she likes best.

Standing on the viewing deck in the fencing hall, gazing down at the club members practice after class, Kozue watches Shiori watch Juri. "Oh, do you know Arisugawa-sempai?" she asks, moving in a bit closer and following Shiori's gaze down to where Miki and Juri are setting up to spar.

"We were friends, once," Shiori explains, sounding wistful. "Not so much anymore. I don't think so." She seems uncertain, and already an idea of the truth of things is forming in Kozue's mind. Interesting. There's much more to Shiori than meets the eye, apparently. Who would have known.

"That's my twin brother down there," Kozue says conversationally, nodding down at Miki -- who must see her watching, he's just pretending he doesn't notice -- who pulls down his fencing mask and squares off opposite Juri. "He isn't very good," she says, which seems to surprise Shiori, who frowns. "He doesn't know how to fight," Kozue says. "He doesn't know how to take what he wants."

Shiori turns away. "Is that so," she murmurs.

In the library later, she says, "I'm not really a nice person, you know."

Kozue, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, shrugs. "We are who we are," she tells Shiori, watching her look through the shelves of books, trying to find the right one she needs. "What's the sense in feeling guilty about it?"

Shiori pauses and turns, her hand still hovering on a shelf just at her waist. There's a long, long moment of silence, and then Shiori moves forward suddenly, taking Kozue's face in her hands and kissing her. It's relatively chaste, and Kozue doesn't even know why it's happening in the first place, but she kisses back anyway, just because she can. Because Shiori's lips are soft and pliant and she tastes like coffee.

"I'm not really _that kind_ of person," Shiori says, pulling back a little bit, but she sounds uncertain when she says it, and Kozue isn't convinced at all. Not even a little. She shrugs in response, toying with the edge of Shiori's blouse.

"I really don't care," Kozue tells her. And she doesn't. She pushes her hand up Shiori's shirt, draws her fingers along the edges of Shiori's bra. Shiori doesn't pull away; Kozue grins and bows her head a bit to nip playfully at Shiori's neck. "I'm a wild animal, after all."

"You're weird," Shiori says, but there's no bite to her words. She presses her hand to the small of Kozue's back, pulls her in closer.

 

**fifth.**

He's charming. 

He doesn't _need_ to be, and he probably knows it too, but she admires the effort anyway. They dance around each other for a little while and Kozue likes that, too. Everyone at Ohtori knows the Chairman has a reputation for being a playboy, but Kozue had never really expected him to fit the part so well. She's actually a little desperate for it, when he leans in to kiss her, her hands closing against his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his neatly pressed shirt. He pulls back with a smirk, leaves her flushed and wanting. 

They race along the highway in his car, the city just a blur in the distance. She leans against the side of the door, watching him drive, the wind whipping his hair back. He's not just anyone, she knows. He's not ordinary at all. 

"How's your brother?" he asks, when they stop. He undoes the knot in Kozue's kerchief.

Kozue lets her eyes slip closed, as he trails kisses along her neck. "He's a coward," she says.


End file.
